Category talk:Characters Adapted from Other Works
Hmm, cool category. Turtle Fan 13:17, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I whipped it together in response to Hamlet. TR 21:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Arthurian Legends We have four characters for an "Arthurian Legends" sub-cat if we want to do so. ML4E (talk) 17:30, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :I'm glad I reviewed the history, as I was about to suggest this on the Morgan LeFay talk page. :I vote yes--growth potential is probably not going to be huge (three characters come from AMYiKAC, Morgan from HT's dabbling in another author's work, and that's over a gap of like 20 years) but it's worth acknowledging their connection, IMHO. Anyway, given Wagner's reasonably common appearances in HT's work, we may get a Parsifal/Percival article some time down the road. TR (talk) 17:59, September 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I think grouping four related characters under their literary source makes things convenient regardless of growth potential, at least in this case. Any opinion TF? ML4E (talk) 22:35, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Greek Myths This category probably needs another subcategory, as there are quite a lot of characters that specifically originate in Greek Mythology, most of them coming here from "Miss Manners' Guide to Greek Missology."JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:39, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, probably. Turtle Fan (talk) 22:45, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :See Category talk:Gods. If we do that, then I suggest we sub-cat the Greek Gods and place them both in the "Greek Mythology" sub-cat and the "Gods" cat. ML4E (talk) 18:13, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::The recent auto-fill has caused the Greeks and Arthurians to appear on the main list as well as their own subcats.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:48, October 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Huh? Please elaborate. ML4E (talk) 14:10, October 28, 2017 (UTC) ::It does do a double-cat. I was planning on bringing that up, and discussing possible solutions, but Real Life called. TR (talk) 01:50, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Template formatting As everyone knows, the character templates used here are different from historical figures and HT's fictional characters. The reasons for those differences are self-evident, I'm sure. However, as we are likely to expand the category soon, thanks to "Three Men and a Vampire", I thought I'd take a moment and raise the question of whether the current format is satisfactory, or whether we wanted to restructure the non-HT templates to follow the model we use in historical figures (one "out of universe" template with all the appropriate, with a secondary story specific template). The reason for changing would be purely parallelism/harmonizing with the other characters. The templates would still make clear they were the creations of another author/artist. On the other hand, given how unusual such characters are, maybe they should be out of step with the other characters? Thoughts, opinions, vetoes? TR (talk) 22:55, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :What is "Three Men and a Vampire"? I don't remember hearing any such story announced.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:59, May 4, 2017 (UTC) ::See Category talk:Upcoming Works. TR (talk) 23:00, May 4, 2017 (UTC) :Getting back on topic, I like the idea of expansion. Furthermore, up till now the characters to whom this template applies have all been either minor within their stories or in stories that are minor in and of themselves; but should that ever change, we'd find this wholly inadequate. Might as well nip that problem in the bud. Turtle Fan (talk) 05:19, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :I have no strong feelings either way but, on balance, tend toward supporting the notion of expansion. ML4E (talk) 20:27, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Jerome K. Jerome characters We now have 6 characters from JKJ stories in the list. Even if HT never returns to the Three Men and...Stories, that's already a respectable number for its own subcat.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 20:36, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :It is a reasonably healthy category as it stands. Opportunity for growth is next to zero, but HT's reverence for JKJ is so obvious that I could see allowing it to "substitute" for the growth requirement. :I could see it. I think I want to sleep on it. TR (talk) 20:49, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :We do have four for "Arthurian Legends" with little growth prospects. I can see it although it is a more specific sub-cat being from the work of one modern author rather than from a larger mythos. ML4E (talk) 19:15, January 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Beump.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:45, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Since we now know there is at least one more pastiche, I'm fine with us creating the category. TR (talk) 17:18, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Definition of Character I want to clarify what we mean by Character. We had Bugs Bunny cated here and Jonathan added it to Superman today. I removed both because it is my understanding that these individuals need to be treated as characters in Turtledove's work(s) to be cated here. In other words, they are living people within the story rather than artistic works. To use Conan as an example, he appears as a character in Conan of Venarium and so should be cated here. If all we had was Conan Tillman being named after the character (or not) then Conan would not be cated here. Therefore, to cat Superman or Bugs Bunny here, Turtledove would have to write a story with them as actual characters. I raise this because there are others cated here that don't seem to meet the criteria. Or am I all wet? ML4E (talk) 18:47, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :I agree, hence my recent purge. TR (talk) 18:52, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :I agree as well. If HT writes them into a play-within-the-play, they shouldn't count. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:39, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Rename Went authoritarian again, in light of the fact that Frankos has also adapted a few characters into her works, and we now have the start of one or two stories here. I find the new name to be more elegant than "Non-Turtledove" anyway. Sorry (not sorry). TR (talk) 20:20, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Characters From Norse Mythology Odin, Thor, Siegfried, Brunhild, Regin Fafnirsbruder, Sleipnir, Huginn and Muninn, Alberich (mythology).18:10, April 7, 2019 (UTC) War World Series Did HT use characters in WWS that were created by someone else in another series entry?Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 04:17, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :It was a Shared Universe like "The Mrem Go West" so I wouldn't call any characters HT used that were created by other authors as adaptations. ML4E (talk) 00:21, November 16, 2019 (UTC)